La Cuarta Casa
by halcon anonimo
Summary: Hay historias que se olvidan, hay historias que se vuelven leyenda y hay historias que están ligadas a nuestras vidas. Aunque ellos no lo sepan, hay una historia que deberán revivir quiéranlo o no. Universo Alterno, Mundo moderno. El rating podría cambiar a uno mas alto.
1. La leyenda

\- La leyenda de la cuarta casa -

Se dice que todo comenzó con un hombre, para algunos una personificación de la vida misma, para otros un dios y aun así, para todos ellos, un héroe. El hombre mostro el poder oculto dentro de todos y defendió a las personas, sin embargo al final era tan solo un hombre, no más que un humano. Las heridas marcaron su cuerpo y la edad solo dio el golpe de gracia.

Antes de morir, heredo su poder a tres jóvenes que el mismo había elegido. Su deber sería el de guiar a las personas después de que él se hubiera ido. Y fue así que las tres grandes casas nacieron. Los jóvenes formaron familias, se convirtieron en padres, abuelos y, finalmente, al igual que con el primero, dejaron este mundo a sus herederos.

Los jóvenes habían seguido el deseo de su predecesor, guiando a las personas y había sido su deseo que las generaciones venideras lo hicieran, sin embargo, al igual que con todo lo que se pasa de generación en generación, ese último deseo fue alterado con cada una de ellas.

Cada sucesor de cada uno de los jóvenes se encontró en desacuerdo con lo que los otros predicaban. Y fue así que la guerra comenzó, no solo fue por las tierras del país, no fue solo por el control del mismo, más que otra razón, fue por demostrar quién era el verdadero heredero de la voluntad del héroe. Las tres casas combatieron sin flanquear, los herederos de la pureza, los de la fuerza, he incluso los de la resistencia no conseguían derrotar a sus contrarios.

Fue entonces que alguien más intervino, una cuarta fuerza, forjada en la supervivencia, envuelta por la guerra que iniciaron las otras tres. Esta cuarta parte demostró ser más que solo un obstáculo en el camino de las tres primeras, no solo un obstáculo, sino el enemigo a vencer si querían obtener el control total de la guerra.

En ese momento la cuarta fuerza no poseía un rasgo característico, pues había sido formada a partir de los huérfanos que había dejado la guerra. Sin embargo, esta fuerza contaba con algo que las demás no poseían, no era un deseo de venganza, sino de protección a los que no podían defenderse; no deseaba la guerra, más bien anhelaba la paz; no querían gobernar por sobre los demás, sino entenderse con ellos.

Fue así que las tres casas mayores cayeron una a una ante la fuerza de la última y de esa forma los menospreciados pusieron fin a la guerra. Con el fin de la guerra, la cuarta casa predico su deseo de paz y entendimiento y, tal y como deseaba, las otras tres casas aceptaron su propuesta.

Y fue así que la paz envolvió a la región. Y fue así que la leyenda de la cuarta casa nació.

* * *

\- Tiempo actual -

Han pasado siglos desde que la historia de las cuatro casas surgió, hoy esa leyenda es solo un cuento de cuna para los niños.

Pero, aunque ha pasado el tiempo desde esa era de muerte y sangre, las batallas siempre formaran parte de la vida, pues la sed de poder y el deseo de sentirse superior a los demás siempre formaran parte de la naturaleza humana.

Los pueblos y aldeas han crecido hasta formar ciudades y la tecnología ha traído un estilo de vida más civilizado. Con el tiempo el paisaje que se contemplaba cambiaria, de un denso bosque con árboles enormes, a esta gran urbe que se aprecia el día de hoy.

* * *

Ante nosotros se encuentra el valle del Fuego, lugar histórico debido a que fue aquí donde se dice tuvo lugar la 'guerra de las casas'. Situada en el centro de este gran valle se encuentra la ciudad de Konoha, una de las ciudades más importantes del país.

Konoha se encuentra dividida en cinco sectores, el área Central, también conocida como el área Comercial, en donde tiendas de todo tipo adornan las calles, así como también los grandes edificios de las compañías que se han asentado en la ciudad. Mientras que en el centro los edificios de las compañías adornan el paisaje central de la ciudad, en las afueras los templos que veneran a los diferentes dioses le dan un aire espiritual y, en la lejanía, se puede observar un gran complejo de edificios y campos deportivos hacia la orilla norte de la ciudad.

Este complejo es conocido como 'La academia'. Una escuela a la que todos los jóvenes asisten. Educación primaria, secundaria y hasta universitaria, la academia brinda estos servicios por igual. Fundada hace más de doscientos años la academia brinda educación sin distinción a todos los ciudadanos de la ciudad. Todos los provenientes de la ciudad e incluso foráneos a ella han pasado por las aulas de esta institución.

El sector norte consiste principalmente de la escuela y pequeños negocios a su alrededor enfocados a satisfacer las necesidades de los estudiantes.

* * *

Siendo los dos anteriores los sectores más importantes, en cuestiones públicas, los otros tres sectores son más bien privados, o así lo entienden los habitantes de la ciudad. Uno no puede simplemente andar por las calles correspondientes a los sectores sur, este y oeste sin meterse en problemas con las personas que ahí viven.

Pero dejemos de lado eso por el momento y enfoquémonos en el protagonista de esta historia.

* * *

Como ya se ha mencionado, el sector central de la ciudad alberga la mayoría de los negocios de la misma, sin embargo dichos negocios no ocupan todo el sector, hacia la parte norte de este, en los límites con el sector de La academia, se encuentra una villa antigua. Fundada casi al mismo tiempo que la ciudad, esta villa aun sirve de hogar para la familia de la leyenda.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa principal duerme tranquilamente un joven de no más de dieciséis años de edad. Su cabellera rubia y alborotada lo diferenciaba del resto de su familia. Con el sol saliendo por sobre el horizonte fue inevitable que algunos rayos de luz se colaran por su ventana y dieran directamente sobre su rostro aun hundido en la suavidad de su almohada, molestando su tranquilo sueño. Pero no fue sino hasta que el sonido de una molesta alarma lo desprendió por completo de ese maravilloso mundo de fantasías y horrores por igual.

Finalmente, y con mucho esfuerzo, el joven extendió su brazo por debajo de las sabanas y, alcanzando el aparato, dio fin al chillido, viendo la hora en la pantalla del aparato apenas pasan de las 7 por la mañana, no es realmente una hora en la que un estudiante se levantaría de la cama, en realidad pareciera que es bastante tarde, sin embargo recordemos la cercanía del hogar del joven con el sector escolar.

Su nombre es Naruto, un nombre elegido por su abuelo e inspirado en el personaje principal de una novela escrita por el hermano de este último.

Sentándose sobre la orilla de su cama, el joven miro nuevamente el reloj, paso una de sus manos por entre su cabellera e inicio su día a día. Despertar, vestirse, desayunar y partir rumbo a la escuela es la rutina diaria de Naruto, siempre igual, sin cambios, sin complicaciones.

Tras vestirse, el joven comenzó su camino hacia la planta baja de su hogar, donde, en la cocina de la misma, comía su desayuno siempre preparado sin falta por las sirvientas de la casa, sin embargo su día a día normal iba a tener un ligero cambio. Al irse acercando a la cocina el joven pudo percibir el dulce olor de panqueques recién hechos, combinado con el delicioso aroma de tocino frito, si su olfato fuera un poco más agudo quizás hubiera notado en el ambiente el tenue aroma de las naranjas frescas que habían sido usadas para extraer el dulce jugo de su interior.

Confundido, ya que su desayuno generalmente consistía de fruta, leche y el tradicional y nutritivo arroz con algunas anchoas, el joven rápidamente apuro el paso y al entrar a la cocina pudo ver al ser al que más apreciaba en todo el mundo preparándole el desayuno, su madre.

Kushina Uzumaki, la actual matriarca de la familia, una mujer hermosa, de cabello rojo cual sangre, ojos de un violeta claro, cuerpo esbelto y un aura tranquila, por ahora, a su alrededor.

Ante la imagen de su madre preparando el desayuno, Naruto sintió de inmediato como una cálida sensación llenaba su alma. Rápidamente entro en el cuarto y sin pensarlo dos veces llamo a su madre.

"¡Mamá!"

"¡Oh, Naruto!" Al escuchar el llamado de su hijo, la pelirroja se giró levemente con tal de mirar de frente a este, sin descuidar por completo las parrillas de la estufa. "Justo a tiempo, el desayuno está casi listo"

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?"

"Bueno, hoy desperté temprano porque quería prepararte el desayuno"

"Pe-pero…"

"Además, hoy es un día especial…" Tras apagar las llamas de la estufa, Kushina abrió la puerta del horno que se encontraba a su derecha y de dentro de este saco una caja envuelta con papel de regalo y un pequeño moño adornándolo. "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

No fue sino hasta ese momento que el chico registro todo lo que estaba sucediendo, mirando hacia su izquierda, en un rincón de la barra de la cocina se encontraba un pequeño calendario, en el cual se encontraba marcado con plumón rojo un día: octubre 10, su cumpleaños. Mirando la cara de sorpresa que tenía su hijo, Kushina tomo asiento en una silla y coloco el regalo sobre la pequeña mesa al centro del cuarto y le dirigió a su hijo la mirada más tierna que poseía…

"Vamos, ábrelo" Dijo con alegría en el rostro la pelirroja y, obedeciendo las palabras de su madre, el rubio abrió a prisa la caja para toparse con una prenda de ropa. Si bien cualquier joven hubiera fingido alegría de recibir ropa en vez de alguna otra cosa sea lo que fuera, en el caso de Naruto no fue así, al sacar dicha prenda, el rubio se sorprendió al verla.

Una sudadera color negro con capucha y con detalles en color rojo así como con un símbolo tribal en la parte de la espalda en ese mismo color. Si bien pudiera no parecer mucho, al ver la etiqueta el rubio supo que no se trataba de una prenda común y corriente.

"¡Wow! ¡Es increíble! ¿Pero cómo?" Preguntó asombrado el rubio mirando a su madre.

"Bueno, aún tengo mis contactos en el medio, además, valió la pena con tal de ver tu rostro" Con una sonrisa en sus labios Kushina miro feliz como su hijo rápidamente se despojaba de las prendas que llevaba puestas y se vestía con las que ella misma le había regalado. "Veo que te gusto tu regalo"

"¿Bromeas? ¡Me encanto! ¡Muchas gracias mamá!" Al tiempo que decía esto, el rubio envolvió a su madre en un fuerte abrazo, de esos que la pelirroja disfrutaba siempre sin importar que.

"Me alegra que te gustara" Ninguno de los dos dejo ir al otro durante un rato, cuando ambos estuvieron satisfechos por fin terminaron el abrazo. "Bueno, ahora a desayunar"

Sin vacilar los dos comenzaron a devorar toda la comida que Kushina había preparado, bueno, Naruto devoro la comida mientras que su madre comía con calma disfrutando de la escena que le mostraba su hijo, en verdad momentos como este eran los que llenaban su corazón de alegría.

Hace dieciséis años que Kushina había dado a luz a su único hijo, el motivo de su vida desde entonces, a pesar de tener que criarlo ella sola nunca sintió tristeza, pues Naruto siempre conseguía poner una sonrisa en su rostro y alegrar su corazón. Aunque no es como si no hubiera recibido ayuda al criarlo…

"¡Kushina-sama! Le suplico nos disculpe, por alguna razón nuestra alarma no funciono y no hemos podido preparar el desayuno, en verdad lo sentimos…" Abriendo bruscamente la puerta de la cocina aparecieron varias jóvenes vestidas con el atuendo tradicional de sirvientas.

"¡Oh, chicas! No se preocupen, fui yo la que apago su alarma, quería prepararle el desayuno yo misma a mi hijo"

"Pe-pero… ¿Cómo?"

"Me escabullí en su cuarto y apague la alarma" Contesto con tranquilidad la pelirroja, como si fuera sentido común, mientras degustaba un sorbo de café.

"¡Kushina-sama! ¡Le hemos pedido cientos de veces que no haga eso!" Reclamo una de las jóvenes mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

"Jeje, lo siento chicas, es solo que…"

"Kushina-sama, sé que no le gusta tratarnos como servidumbre, pero al menos déjenos cumplir con nuestro deber" En ese momento una voz que reflejaba mayor edad que la de cualquiera de las chicas presentes se escuchó de entre el grupo y, tomando la delantera de este, una mujer notablemente mayor apareció, se trata del ama de llaves de la casa, Teriko.

Una mujer de carácter serio y terco, forjado a través de los años, su apariencia poco reflejaba su edad; su cabello largo y castaño, ligeramente descolorido, daba cuenta del paso de los años. Arrugas bajo sus ojos, producto de los desvelos a causa del exceso de trabajo auto impuesto, un arma de doble filo, ya que mientras que esto le había provocado dichas marcas faciales, también le había ayudado a que su cuerpo aun conservara esa figura de sus mejores años. Los anteojos que utilizaba delante de sus ojos cafés únicamente servían para complementar la imagen seria que proyectaba.

"Oh, Teriko, lo siento por eso pero es solo que…"

"Guarde sus excusas Kushina-sama, el doctor le recomendó descansar, lo que implica no hacer esfuerzos"

"Oh, vamos Teriko, solo es un leve resfriado lo que tengo, no es como si realmente fuese algo grave"

"Grave o no, el descanso es indispensable en su condición" Dirigiendo la mirada hacia el reloj del horno, la mujer nuevamente miro en la dirección de Kushina y, con su mirada más severa, le dijo "Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, Kushina-sama"

"Mmm, está bien, está bien" Dijo en un suspiro la pelirroja mientras aceptaba la derrota. "No lo volveré a hacer… al menos hasta el próximo año"

Llevando la palma de su mano hasta su frente, Teriko se propuso en ese momento, en silencio, estar al pendiente de la pelirroja, con tal de que lo que había sucedido no se repitiera.

"Naruto-sama, me parece que se le ha hecho tarde para la escuela" Finalmente Teriko dirigió su atención al joven quien, divertido por la escena anterior, aún mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios, al menos hasta que la mirada de la castaña se posó sobre él.

"Ah, sobre eso, la primera clase fue…"

"Ya he confirmado con el director que su primera clase no ha sido suspendida, así como ninguna otra del día de hoy, así que no habrá excusas, ¿entendido?" Con una expresión de desánimo en el rostro, el rubio no pudo hacer más por su situación, así que terminando su desayuno y, con un beso en la frente de parte de su madre, Naruto se despidió y comenzó su camino rumbo a la escuela.

Desde el arco de la puerta que da acceso a la propiedad, la madre del joven, las jóvenes sirvientas y la estricta Teriko despidieron a Naruto tal y como hacían todos los días. Una vez el rubio estuvo fuera de vista, todas volvieron al interior del lugar y de inmediato Teriko, al igual que todos los días, asigno tareas para cada una de las jóvenes que no tuvieran que asistir a la academia, mientras que las que si debieran asistir se preparaban para salir, una vez que todas se encontraron con trabajo asignado, ella y Kushina volvieron al interior de la casa.

"Kushina-sama, ¿Está bien ocultar su condición del joven Naruto?" La preocupación era evidente en las palabras de la mujer, una muestra de lo mucho que le importa el bienestar de su señora.

"No, sé que no debería guardarme esto solo para mi…" Con sus palabras, Kushina llevo su mano derecha sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. "Pero tampoco es como si decirle cambiaria algo, si se enterara solo se preocuparía y entristecería, y no deseo verlo así, además, Shizune-san dice que voy mejorando."

"Entiendo, Kushina-sama" Al tiempo que respondía con estas palabras, Teriko hacia una ligera reverencia en señal de aceptación del deseo de su señora.

"Bueno, creo que volveré a la cama, dejo todo a tu cargo, Teriko"

La pelirroja se dispuso en ese momento a conciliar el sueño de nueva cuenta, sin embargo, al escuchar como Teriko aclaraba su garganta supo que eso no podría ser.

"Kushina-sama, le recuerdo que, hoy precisamente, tiene una junta con el consejo, así que será mejor que comience a prepararse"

"Ah sí, sobre eso… la junta fue… ah… ¿pospuesta?" Golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano, Teriko no pudo hacer más que suspirar y aceptar que en definitiva Naruto había heredado la conducta de su madre.

* * *

Caminando por las calles de la ciudad, Naruto disfrutaba del paisaje que esta brindaba, los parques públicos abundaban, grandes y verdes arboles hacían honor al nombre de la ciudad. Sin prisa por llegar a la escuela, el joven observaba a los niños de primaria correr entusiasmados, o mejor dicho preocupados, por llegar a tiempo a la escuela, el mismo conocía ese sentimiento, no era que le desagradara la escuela, de hecho no, lo único que no podía soportar es a ciertas personas, pero eso era otra cosa completamente diferente.

A medio camino el rubio pudo ver en una esquina a un joven recargado de espaldas contra un poste de alumbrado público, aunque su rostro se encontraba cubierto por la capucha de su chaqueta y los anteojos obscuros que portaba frente a sus ojos, Naruto lo reconoció de inmediato…

"¡Oy, Shino! Sin falta, como siempre"

"Naruto…" Con solo eso y un leve movimiento de su cabeza, el joven reconoció la presencia de su amigo y juntos se dispusieron a recorrer el resto del camino hacia la escuela.

El dúo no había alcanzado a doblar la esquina cuando el sonido de pisadas detrás de ellos llamo su atención, aunque ninguno volteo, pues sabían bien de quien se trataba, de pronto las pisadas aceleraron y justo cuando se encontraron detrás de los dos jóvenes…

"¡Oy, chicos! ¿Por qué no me esperaron? ¡Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que me vieron venir hace una cuadra!" Dijo el recién llegado joven a los otros dos mientras envolvía al rubio en un candado al cuello simplemente jugando. Su cabello castaño, tan rebelde como el del rubio, aunque un poco más corto, su chaqueta de cuero negro y su pantalón del mismo color le daban una imagen amenazadora.

"¿Viste el show de anoche, Naruto?" Pregunto Shino, ignorando por completo la pregunta del joven.

"Vamos chicos, ¿no les parece que ya es hora de olvidar lo que paso?" Lo que paso fue que hace ya casi dos semanas, mientras los tres jóvenes veían televisión en casa de Shino, durante una disputa por el control remoto, Kiba accidentalmente rompió el par de lentes favoritos de Shino, quien inmediatamente aplico una versión más ligera de la 'ley de hielo' en la que pretendía que Kiba era un completo desconocido. "¡Naruto! ¡Apóyame un poco amigo!"

"Shino, ya pidió disculpas, ¿no crees que ya sufrió suficiente?" Naruto trato de intervenir a favor de Kiba, solo para obtener una respuesta completamente indiferente por parte de Shino.

"Ese era mi par favorito" Contesto seriamente Shino mientras se giraba para ver de frente a sus amigos, aunque solo se dirigía a Naruto. "Me hacían ver genial"

"Eso es discutible…" Le susurro Kiba a Naruto y de inmediato los dos trataron de contener su risa por el comentario.

"¿Dijiste algo, Naruto?" Aunque Shino no alcanzo a escuchar el comentario de Kiba, si noto los rostros divertidos de los dos.

"Bueno, supongo que no quieres ver lo que encontré mientras ordenaba mi habitación el otro día…" dijo el joven tratando de apelar a la curiosidad de su amigo. "En otras circunstancias te cobraría por ello, pero hoy lo estoy ofreciendo gratis"

"Oy, Kiba, ¿qué es lo que encontraste?" Pregunto Naruto siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.

"Observa…" con eso Kiba descolgó su mochila de su hombro y le mostro el interior a Naruto, quien soltando un leve silbido asintió, dándole la razón a Kiba. "¿Ves? Bien podría cobrar una gran suma por esto ¿no lo crees?"

"Hermano, podríamos ganar una fortuna si lo vendiéramos en internet" exclamo el rubio.

"Pero si Shino no lo quiere supongo que no tendré más opción que arrojarlo al basurero en cuanto lleguemos a la escuela"

"¿Q…?¿qu…?" Shino en ese momento giro su cuello levemente para ver de frente a Kiba.

Los dos jóvenes no pudieron evitar reír un poco con la cara que hacia su amigo, ya que este trataba de evitar dirigirle si quiera una palabra a Kiba, ya que eso anularía el juego. Finalmente Shino se resignó, relajo sus hombros y soltó un respiro.

"Está bien Kiba, tu ganas, ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?"

"¡Genial! Nunca falla, siempre te lo he dicho ¿no, Naruto?" Dijo el joven mientras golpeaba su antebrazo con el del rubio.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?!" Shino alzo un poco la voz al ver que sus amigos celebraban.

"¡Ah sí! Esto te fascinara…" En ese momento el joven saco de dentro de su mochila una bandana de color amarillo con detalles en rojo y negro. En cuanto Shino poso su mirada sobre la bandana no tardo en quitársela de las manos a Kiba, dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos por la velocidad con la que lo hizo.

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mi bandana del concierto del adiós de Yumin! ¡Ella la firmo solo para mí!" Dijo con gran alegría en la voz el joven mientras extendía el artículo para admirar mejor la firma sobre él.

"Aunque nunca he distinguido bien tu nombre, creo que más bien ahí dice _'para shihoo'_ , ¿tú que crees, Kiba?" Dijo Naruto observando de cerca la firma.

"Naruto, tu no entiendes…" dijo Shino colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. "No importa si dice 'Shino' o 'Shihoo' lo que importa es que ella me reconoció de todos los eventos a los que asistí"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y no habrá sido porque conseguiste burlar a los guardias y acercarte lo suficiente a ella antes de que te derribaran?" Dijo Naruto recordando el evento. "He de admitir que nunca te vi correr tan rápido y cuando te taclearon fue… jajaja"

"Cierto, dijiste algo como 'Yumin te am… guuuuhhh…' jajajaja" dijo Kiba complementando el recuerdo de la anécdota.

"¡Como sea! El punto es que he recuperado mi bandana…" dijo el joven mientras olfateaba levemente la prenda. "Ah, aun huele a ella"

"Oy, Kiba, ¿no estuvo perdida todo este tiempo en tu habitación?" Le susurro Naruto a su amigo.

"Así es, ¿Por qué?"

"Si se perdió hace años y estuvo enterrada bajo tus cosas y muy probablemente las de Aka, ¿no significa eso que lo que acaba de oler Shino es…?" Con algo de desconcierto en sus rostros Naruto y Kiba observaron a Shino mientras este seguía disfrutando del haber recuperado su bandana.

"Descuida hermano, estaba enterrada bajo los trapos que usa Akamaru como cama"

* * *

Residencia Uzumaki –

Igual que todos los días, las jóvenes encargadas de mantener en orden la casa se encontraban realizando sus deberes y, al igual que ellas, Teriko se encontraba realizando los propios. Se acercaba la hora en la que Kushina debería asistir a una junta importante, así que, haciendo una pausa en sus deberes, Teriko se dirigió a la planta alta de la casa con el fin de asegurarse que su señora no se atrasara para dicha reunión.

Golpeando levemente la puerta de la habitación de Kushina, Teriko espero por la respuesta de la pelirroja, después de unos segundos de no oír ruido alguno repitió su acción de hace unos instantes. Sin recibir respuesta después de tres intentos más, finalmente Teriko se decidió por entrar a la habitación solo para encontrarla vacía, cualquiera hubiera abandonado el lugar en busca del inquilino, pero Teriko había aprendido todas las mañas de sus amos. Dirigiéndose a la cama miro detenidamente el mueble, después de unos segundos finalmente coloco la palma de su mano en dirección de la cama, con gran concentración y al grito de 'Liberar' (Kai) deshizo la ilusión sobre esta.

"Lo sabía…" Golpeando su frente con la misma palma que uso para desvanecer la ilusión, Teriko se encontró con la imagen de su señora profundamente dormida, aun en su pijama e incluso babeando un poco mientras soltaba leves patadas entre sueños.

Será un duro despertar para Kushina.

* * *

Zona escolar de la ciudad de Konoha –

Después de lo sucedido con Kiba, el resto del camino a la escuela fue curioso, por así decirlo. Con Shino aprovechando cada oportunidad para presumir su bandana con cada persona que se cruzaran en el camino de los tres, Naruto y Kiba prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrar a su amigo hasta la escuela.

Finalmente, y después de varios inconvenientes para los jóvenes, llegaron a una de las muchas puertas que dan acceso a las instalaciones de la academia.

"Te lo digo Naruto, un tatuaje te haría ver más amenazador…" Decía Kiba mientras le mostraba al rubio una revista con varias ilustraciones de tatuajes en sus páginas. "Estoy pensando en tatuarme unas alas en la espalda"

"¿No se molestara tu mamá de que hagas eso?"

"Bueno, tal vez, si se entera… cosa que no hará, si sabes a lo que me refiero" Aunque Naruto sabía que su amigo intentaría a toda costa mantener el secreto de sus tatuajes, si es que se atrevía a hacérselos, también sabía que sería imposible ocultarlos de su madre y hermana de este.

"Ah, me gustaría hacerme un tatuaje, pero seguramente Teriko-baasan se daría cuenta y me lo quitaría con un rayador de queso" Aunque fuera exagerado, Kiba sabía que era más que posible que eso sucediera, después de todo, Teriko era capaz de hacer sudar frio incluso a su madre.

"Cielos, hermano, tienes razón, Teriko-san es aterradora" Fue en ese momento que Kiba choco contra la espalda de Shino, quien se había quedado quieto a tan solo una calle de la entrada. "¡Oy, Shino! ¿Qué demonios suced…?"

"Debo guardar mi bandana, no quisiera arriesgarme a que se manche…" contesto Shino. "O a perderla de nuevo o a que algún otro fanático de Yumin la robe o…"

"Si, si, ya entendimos, lo que digas hermano" Respondió Kiba deteniendo el delirio de su amigo.

A unos cuantos metros de la entrada los tres jóvenes se encontraron con una vista familiar. Se trataba de un gran grupo de alumnos que se encontraban indecisos sobre si entrar o no a la escuela.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué estará pasando?" Pregunto Naruto dejando atrás a sus amigos y acercándose al grupo de jóvenes.

"Kiba, parece que llegamos al mismo tiempo que ellos" Comento Shino mientras enfocaba su atención en los autos que ocupaban el frente de la entrada.

"¡Por dios! ¡Hermano! Por eso no me gusta llegar a tiempo" Contesto el castaño mientras miraba alejarse a su amigo rubio. "No es posible que sigan haciendo eso, siempre es lo mismo"

"En efecto…" Fue lo único que dijo Shino antes de seguir a Naruto, acompañado por Kiba.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Hola, si estas leyendo esto quiero agradecerte por haber leído este primer capitulo de mi historia.

Espero poder actualizarla en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, puesto que es una idea que llevo tiempo trabajando.

Cualquier comentario, critica o consejo sera bienvenido, mientras no raye en lo ofensivo.

Gracias.


	2. El consejo

Hola y gracias por seguir esta historia.

En el capitulo anterior me olvide de esto:

Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto, la historia, aunque no tan original, y alguno que otro personaje secundario son de mi autoría.

* * *

Residencia Uzumaki – zona central de la ciudad

Después de un difícil rato, bajo custodia de Teriko, Kushina por fin estuvo lista para la reunión a la que debería asistir, vistiendo un traje estilo empresarial, la pelirroja pronto se vio escoltada a la salida para reunirse con su escolta personal. Frente a la puerta, esperando por la pelirroja junto a un elegante automóvil color plata con los cristales teñidos de color obscuro, se encontraban una mujer de rostro amenazador y un sujeto con una mirada seria.

La mujer, a quien Kushina conocía desde hace años, se llama Tsume Inuzuka, jefa de la familia Inuzuka de la ciudad. Su cabello castaño y crespo le daba una apariencia algo agresiva, que era complementada por su mirada frívola y desafiante aunque en el fondo se trata de una persona amigable. Si bien su actitud podía adivinarse tan solo viéndola, una vez que se le llega a conocer se vuelve una amiga incomparable.

"Oy, Kushina, veo que esta vez no nos harás esperar" Dijo en burla Tsume mientras que Kushina salía por la puerta de su residencia.

"Bueno, puedes agradecerle por eso a Teriko" Contesto la pelirroja con el mismo tono que había usado su amiga instantes antes.

"Ya veo, así que te despertó con agua… otra vez" En ese momento Tsume soltó una leve carcajada al imaginarse la escena en la que la pelirroja se veía empapada.

"¡No te rías! Por un momento pensé que me ahogaría…"

"Pero si solo use dos baldes de agua, Kushina-sama" Contesto Teriko con una mirada que mostraba lo orgullosa que se encontraba de su trabajo.

"Dos baldes de agua es el nomb…"

"Kushina-sama, le recuerdo que se encuentra fuera de la residencia" Mientras decía esto, Teriko miraba hacia los extremos de la calle viendo pasar a las personas que frecuentaban el rumbo.

"¡Huh! Está bien" Contesto Kushina haciendo un ligero puchero y acercándose a la puerta trasera del auto, que rápidamente fue abierta para ella por el sujeto que acompañaba a Tsume.

"Kushina-sama, tenga cuidado al entrar" Dijo con serenidad el hombre mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para Kushina y hacia una leve reverencia.

Se trata de Shibi Aburame, cabeza de la familia Aburame, un hombre de actitud seria e impecable, siempre guiado por la lógica este hombre había, de alguna manera, conseguido seguir al lado de Kushina y Tsume desde que los tres iniciaron su vida escolar en la academia de la ciudad, ¿cómo es que soporto estar tanto tiempo al lado de dos personas tan 'ilógicas'? La respuesta es incluso más ilógica, o al menos así la entiende el. Su cabello castaño, por lo general alborotado, se encontraba peinado hacia atrás dándole una imagen seria tal y como su actitud, siempre usando un par de anteojos obscuros sobre sus ojos, era fácil para los demás pasar por alto cualquier expresión que hiciera, si es que en algún momento mostraba sentimiento alguno.

"Oh, Shibi, sabes que no es necesaria tanta formalidad" Contesto la pelirroja mientras le sonreía a su escolta. "Hemos sido amigos desde hace ya mucho tiempo"

"Entiendo, Kushina-sama, sin embargo en estos momentos somos su escolta y al menos uno debe mostrar clase y compostura" En ese momento Tsume se giró y le devolvió una mirada desafiante a Shibi, acompañada de un leve gruñido entre dientes.

"¡Te escuche!" Gruño Tsume.

"Esa era mi intención" Contesto Shibi apartándose de la puerta por un instante y haciéndole frente a Tsume a la vez que se acomodaba sus anteojos obscuros.

"¿Te molestaría decírmelo en la cara, lentes de mosca?"

"Eres una deshonra para el título de escolta" Dijo Shibi sin si quiera inmutarse por un instante, aun con el aura amenazante que emanaba de Tsume.

Era obvio que Tsume llegaría pronto a su límite de paciencia, aunque claro está para Kushina y para Shibi que ella nunca ha sido muy paciente así que dicho límite era casi inexistente. Justo antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera derramar la última gota que iniciaría una nueva pelea entre ellos, Kushina se encargó de acabar con la discusión con sus propias manos, literalmente, usando ambas manos la pelirroja atizo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de sus dos amigos.

"Tsume, Shibi, no es que me importe mucho la reunión, pero ya que me vi obligada a asistir, me gustaría llegar a tiempo y sin complicaciones" Aunque el tono que uso Kushina era el mismo que usa generalmente con su hijo, tierno y comprensivo, el aura obscura y terrorífica alrededor de ella fue suficiente para poner en fila a sus amigos. Si bien es cierto que Tsume suele ser la más amenazadora del grupo a primera vista, en comparación con Kushina cuando se enfada, Tsume se queda corta.

Con esa motivación, tanto Tsume como Shibi de inmediato entraron en su papel de escolta. Abordando el auto, los tres pronto estuvieron en marcha con rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Al igual que con Naruto, Teriko observo a Kushina partir, con calma la mujer se dispuso a volver al interior de la residencia cuando sintió una presencia familiar y que la incomodaba bastante.

"Jiraiya-sama, sé que está en algún lugar por aquí, así que le advierto, no intente nada como la última vez" Con esas palabras Teriko volvió de inmediato al interior de la residencia Uzumaki para seguir con sus deberes. Mientras que la mujer desaparecía de la vista, en la calle, desde una rama en un árbol cercano una figura desapareció dejando detrás solo unas cuantas hojas bailando con el viento.

"Bienvenido, Jiraiya-san…" Dijo la mujer en un tono más tierno y comprensivo una vez que estuvo de vuelta en la propiedad.

* * *

Zona Centro de la ciudad -

Aunque Kushina siempre se mostraba renuente a asistir a las reuniones con el consejo de la ciudad, también estaba consciente de que, como líder de la familia Uzumaki, era su obligación hacerlo. Resignada desde hace años a soportar dichas reuniones, la pelirroja simplemente trato de relajarse durante el trayecto, ya que sabía que la reunión la estresaría, al menos un poco.

"Kushina, escuche que tu hijo se ha metido en muchos problemas últimamente" Dijo Tsume mientras conducía con cuidado por las calles.

"Bueno, tiene mi temperamento después de todo" Dijo entre risas la pelirroja mientras miraba por la ventana. "¿Y qué me dices del tuyo? Se ve arrastrado en cada problema que causa mi Naruto"

"¡Ja! Le sirve bien, ese niño es tan temeroso como su padre, cree que con verse amenazador basta, no sabe que la actitud también cuenta, en verdad me alegra que tu hijo lo arrastre con el" Contesto la castaña sin desviar la vista del camino. "El que me sorprende es el hijo de ojos negros, a diferencia de su padre es capaz de demostrar sentimientos"

"Shino se ha visto influenciado por Naruto y Kiba, eso es todo" Contesto Shibi sin muchos ánimos.

"¡Ja! Lo dices como si fuera algo raro" Dijo nuevamente Tsume.

"No es algo raro ni malo, simplemente es algo que a todos nos sucede, Shibi también paso por eso, de otra forma no hubiera podido soportar tanto tiempo a nuestro lado" Dijo Kushina sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

"Kushina-sama, su sabiduría nunca deja de asombrarme" Tsume no dejo pasar por alto un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Shibi al responderle a Kushina.

"Claro, influencia, y el que Shibi siempre estuvo enamorado de ti tampoco tuvo nada que ver con eso, ¿cierto?" Ante las palabras de Tsume, Shibi se vio sonrojado en menos de un segundo, algo que siempre divertía tanto a Tsume como a Kushina, no que esta última menospreciara los sentimientos que su amigo tenia por ella, sino que era extremadamente raro para Shibi mostrar este nivel de emoción.

No era secreto para ninguno de los tres que Shibi siempre estuvo enamorado de Kushina, ni era secreto que esta era la razón principal del Aburame para soportar todas y cada una de las incoherentes acciones que la pelirroja realizaba, desde atrapar un borrador completamente cubierto en tiza entre las puertas del salón para ensuciar a quien fuera el desafortunado que cruzara dicho acceso, hasta colocar pintura en el asiento del director de la escuela. Sin embargo, y por desgracia para Shibi, su seriedad y su siempre lógico actuar lo llevo a mantener ese sentimiento solo para él, convirtiendo a Kushina en su eterno amor platónico. Posteriormente, y durante una juerga en la que los tres casi terminan desmayados por tanto alcohol en su sistema, Shibi revelo esos sentimientos, para ese entonces ya habían pasado años desde que nacieron los hijos de cada uno de los tres.

Tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, el moreno agacho la mirada en dirección al asiento, solo para sentir como unos brazos gentilmente se enredaban sobre sus hombros desde detrás del asiento. Era Kushina quien había abrazado a Shibi desde su lugar detrás del asiento, o al menos eso era lo que el Aburame creía hasta que sintió los brazos, no eran los delicados brazos de su señora, estos eran más grandes y tensos, finalmente escucho una voz que le susurraba al oído.

"¡Oh Shibi! Sigues teniendo ese lado tímido en ti" Por un momento un silencio profundo lleno el interior del vehículo, únicamente se escuchaba el sonido del motor aun andando y unos segundos después, finalmente, Shibi reacciono.

"¡K… k… kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Soltando un grito lleno de terror el Aburame pronto perdió el conocimiento e incluso, según Tsume, parecía como si de su cabeza saliera humo y de su boca espuma, debido al trauma que la situación le había provocado después de haber reconocido la voz masculina y bromista de Jiraiya.

"¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Jiraiya-san, eso fue completamente genial!" Decía entre carcajadas Tsume mientras orillaba el auto para poder reír a gusto. "¡Debió haber visto su cara! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Jajajaja!"

"¡Tío Jiraiya! ¡Eso fue terrible!"

"¡Oh, vamos Kushina! Tu rostro dice que fue comiquísimo, ¡jajaja!" Con esas palabras Kushina por fin dejo salir una leve risa, desahogando así sus ganas de carcajearse ante la situación. Finalmente después de unos buenos minutos de risas, el auto por fin volvió al camino, aunque su conductora aun reía a carcajadas por momentos.

"Creo que no despertara en un buen rato, ¿cierto?" Pregunto Jiraiya al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de Shibi.

"¿Qué esperabas? Fue un tremendo susto el que le diste" Le reprocho Kushina a Jiraiya mientras miraba con preocupación a Shibi. "Pobre Shibi, seguramente volverá a tener pesadillas"

"Jajaja, si, igual que esa vez que lo confundiste con el pervertido de las termales" Comento Tsume mientras volvía a soltar carcajadas por el recuerdo.

"Ni me lo recuerdes, aun no alcanzo a olvidar toda esa culpa" Contesto la pelirroja mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos. Después de unos segundos la pelirroja por fin poso su atención sobre el nuevo pasajero del vehículo. "Tío Jiraiya, hace tres meses que te fuiste, dime…"

"Kushina, sabes que me fui por una buena razón, confirmar los rumores que había estado escuchando de mis contactos"

"Lo sé, es solo que…"

"Vamos Kushina, ¿tan poca fe tienes en las habilidades de tu tío?"

"¡Tio! ¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso! Lo que quiero saber es… ¡¿qué demonios le hiciste a Teriko?!" Jiraiya pudo notar como el rostro de su sobrina se llenaba de resentimiento combinado con cierto desprecio y todo dirigido hacia él. "Sabes que Naruto, las chicas y yo tuvimos que soportar su ira, ¿cierto?"

"¿No estás exagerando un poco?"

"¡Nos hacía despertarnos a las cinco de la mañana!"

"Está bien, está bien, quizás solo la asuste un poco…" Contesto finalmente Jiraiya mientras se alejaba de su sobrina que se encontraba casi dispuesta a arrojarlo del vehículo en movimiento. Al notar la mirada curiosa de Kushina, Jiraiya por fin conto el resto de su historia. "Es decir, si, entre a hurtadillas a su habitación y si, la espere en la cama con una rosa en la boca… desnudo."

Aunque Jiraiya bajo la voz en esa última palabra, fue uno de esos momentos en los que pareciera que todo el mundo guarda silencio solo por querer que todos escuchen lo que se ha dicho. Y justamente Jiraiya supo que sus acciones habían sido reveladas al notar el rostro lleno de incredulidad y repulsión de Kushina y, aunque no lo vio, sabía que Tsume también tenía su rostro lleno de esos sentimientos.

Ese día, ese automóvil plateado con cristales obscuros fue confundido con un vehículo Yakuza, ¿la causa? Bueno, varias personas vieron claramente como alguien era arrojado en plena calle con el auto aun en movimiento a gran velocidad. Momentos después, el vehículo regreso a la escena solo para que la conductora del mismo subiera a bordo a golpes a la 'victima'.

Mientras recupera el conocimiento, hablemos un poco de Jiraiya.

Tío y único pariente vivo de Kushina y Naruto. Un hombre alto y de cuerpo esbelto, viste siempre de manera informal, en estos momentos un pantalón de mezclilla ya muy descolorido, una camisa estilo hawaiana con diseños de flores en ella y sandalias conforman su vestimenta. Su cabello largo, ya blanco debido a su edad, se encuentra acomodado en una cola de caballo que llega hasta la mitad de su espalda. El hermano de Jiraiya había sido el anterior líder de la familia Uzumaki, desde el fallecimiento de este Jiraiya ha estado al pendiente tanto de Kushina como de Naruto, ausentándose únicamente cuando la situación lo requiere o cuando presiente que su integridad física se encuentra comprometida, es decir, cuando siente que lo mataran a golpes.

* * *

\- El consejo -

Después de lo sucedido, el automóvil no demoro en llegar a su destino, un edificio aledaño al ayuntamiento de la ciudad. De manera desconocida para la gran mayoría de los habitantes de la ciudad, este edificio había albergado, desde su fundación, las reuniones más importantes para la misma, en cuanto a política se refiere.

La ciudad estaba consciente de que su alcalde era elegido por votación, sin embargo de lo que los habitantes no estaban al tanto es que dicho alcalde no era más que una imagen, solo un rostro que llevaba a cabo las decisiones tomadas durante las reuniones celebradas en el edificio antes mencionado.

Tras abandonar el vehículo, la pelirroja, junto con sus escoltas y Jiraiya, comenzó su camino hacia el interior del inmueble. Al ingresar al interior del lugar, uno no pensaría que se trataba de gran cosa, ya que dentro parecía únicamente una oficina más del gobierno de la ciudad, sin embargo no es del todo cierto. Si, dentro se trabajaba como en cualquier otra dependencia, pero las personas que ahí laboran son asignadas por la familia que tiene el control de la ciudad. Una vez dentro del lugar los cuatro fueron recibidos por varios sujetos en traje, quienes les acompañaron hasta un pasillo aparentemente sin salida.

Una vez estuvieron frente al fondo del pasillo, Kushina coloco su mano sobre la pared y concentro su mente, pronto su mano se vio envuelta en un brillo azul y tan pronto como este brillo apareció fue absorbido por la pared. Casi de inmediato en la pared se marcaron varios símbolos con el mismo brillo que había tenido la mano de Kushina y un segundo después la pared que estorbaba el paso se hizo a un lado, al principio solo parecía ser un pasillo completamente obscuro, pero en el momento en que la pelirroja dio un paso más allá de donde se encontraba la pared, los muros del pasillo se iluminaron tenuemente haciendo apenas visible una serie de escalones.

Dicha escalera descendía varios metros debajo del edificio y conducía directamente a una habitación que, al igual que la escalera, solo se encontraba ligeramente iluminada, dando una apariencia algo tétrica al lugar. Una vez dentro de la habitación, la pelirroja y sus acompañantes notaron de inmediato que los demás miembros del 'consejo' ya se encontraban reunidos y en sus lugares correspondientes.

A la izquierda del cuarto se encontraba un sujeto de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color, su mirada seria intentaba intimidar a cualquiera que le viera. Digno representante de la Segunda Casa: los Uchiha, Fugaku consideraba a las demás personas como inferiores a él y solo le interesan los suyos.

A la derecha, un hombre de cabello castaño largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos de un color blanquecino, tanto como su piel. Representante de la Tercera Casa: Hiashi Hyuuga, un hombre con el mismo complejo de superioridad que Fugaku, únicamente que él era más abierto en su desprecio por cualquiera que, en su opinión, no fuera puro en cuerpo y mente.

Y justo frente a ella, detrás de la mesa que se encontraba al centro de la habitación, se encontraba el sujeto al que Kushina despreciaba más que a ninguno de los dos anteriores. Aunque Kushina prefirió ignorarle sabía bien que él le miraba fijamente con esos ojos profundos y llenos de serenidad, sí, eso era lo que Kushina mas detestaba de este sujeto, su aparente calma ante cualquier situación que se atravesara en su camino y su determinación para conseguir lo que desea.

¿El nombre del sujeto? Minato Namikaze, representante de la Primera Casa, un hombre de gran talento y habilidad, su sola imagen y el aura que emanaba demandaban respeto y admiración y su actitud solo lo reforzaba. Cada persona a su cargo lo admiraba, pues lo consideraban un ejemplo a seguir e incluso algunos llegaban a compararlo con 'el sabio'. Pero detrás de sus ojos azules que hipnotizan a las mujeres y su cabello rubio que se negaba a ser domado, se escondía la persona más despreciable y descarada que Kushina hubiera tenido la desgracia de conocer jamás.

Sin intercambiar palabra alguna con ninguno de los demás, la pelirroja y sus acompañantes tomaron su lugar en la habitación.

"Llegas tarde, Uzumaki" Se escuchó una voz seria y condescendiente que reclamaba a la pelirroja mientras esta tomaba asiento.

"No veo como cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada pueda ser considerado tarde, ¿no lo crees, Hiashi?" Contesto la pelirroja tras revisar su reloj de pulsera. "Además, deberías saber que es de caballeros esperar y no reclamar a una dama por el tiempo, aunque claro, eso es solo de caballeros"

"¡No deberías hacernos esperar!" Reclamo el hombre de los ojos claros enfurecido por la insinuación de la pelirroja. "¡No te creas que eres igual a nosotros!"

"Hyuuga-sama, le pido amablemente que cuide el tono con el que se dirige a mi señora Kushina, por favor" Contesto de inmediato Shibi con un tono idéntico al que había utilizado el sujeto hace un instante, solo que se podía sentir el enfado alrededor de Shibi, no en su expresión, pero si en el aura que le rodeaba.

"No estaba hablando contigo, coleccionista de insectos" Respondió Hiashi de inmediato, queriendo hacerse respetar.

"Hiashi, es suficiente" Dijo una voz serena y llena de tranquilidad, proveniente de la silla principal del consejo. "Kushina, te pido por favor que este retraso no se vuelva a repetir"

"Si, si, tratare de llegar a tiempo la próxima vez" Contesto la pelirroja sin muchos ánimos al sujeto. En verdad, más que detestar las reuniones, la pelirroja odiaba el tener que lidiar con el líder del consejo. "Ahora, ¿podríamos terminar con esto pronto? Tengo cosas importantes que hacer hoy"

"¿Más importantes que el consejo?" Pregunto con seriedad el rubio mirando a los ojos de la pelirroja.

"MUCHO más importantes que el consejo, si he de admitirlo" Contesto Kushina devolviéndole la mirada a Minato, solo que la de la pelirroja también tenía rastros de desprecio.

"Y se podría saber, ¿Qué consideras TU que pueda ser mucho MÁS importante que el consejo?" Pregunto el rubio sin cambiar su actitud.

"¿Huh? ¿Cómo podría explicarle yo a alguien, que nunca en su vida ha sostenido una vida nueva entre sus manos ni la ha visto crecer, el valor de un hijo?" Contesto la pelirroja en un tono sarcástico y burlón a la pregunta del rubio. "No espero que lo entiendas, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hijo y estoy organizando todo para que tenga la fiesta que merece"

"Entiendo que tu hijo sea el heredero de la cuarta casa, pero eso no lo hace más importante que el consejo" Contesto fríamente el rubio.

"¿Ves a lo que me refiero? No entiendes lo importante que es un hijo para sus padres, demonios, creo que ninguno de ustedes lo comprende" Dijo la pelirroja, esta vez dirigiéndose a los tres representantes de las primeras casas, al ver que sus rostros ni si quiera se inmutaron con sus palabras sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

"No me importa si es el cumpleaños de tu hijo o su funeral, ÉL no es más importante que el consejo" Minato supo, por el odio que emanaba de la pelirroja, que se había excedido con sus palabras, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de disculparse.

"Ahora que se ha dejado en claro que no hay nada más importante que el consejo, ¿podemos comenzar con la reunión?" Antes que el rubio pudiera disculparse por sus palabras, Fugaku tomó las riendas del momento.

Antes que Kushina pudiera soltar toda su ira sobre el consejo, en forma de insultos y demás muestras de desprecio, la mano de su tío sobre su hombro llamo su atención y, mirándole de reojo, supo que este tenía algo planeado para enmendar su ira.

"Muy bien, ahora podemos comenzar con la reunión" Con esas palabras cualquier murmullo que pudo haberse oído antes desapareció por completo y, como si fuese su voluntad, solo los cuatro representantes de las casas se vieron iluminados por las luces de la habitación.

Con gran diligencia, Minato condujo la reunión del consejo sin inconvenientes, tal y como lo había hecho durante el tiempo que llevaba al frente del mismo. Los temas si bien eran relevantes para la ciudad, para Kushina se habían vuelto tediosos y sumamente aburridos, sobre todo por la poca atención prestada a la zona bajo su mando.

La economía de la ciudad aunque había tenido problemas, se encontraba estable, al menos para las casas. La seguridad había decaído un poco, en especial en los sectores correspondientes a la zona centro y de la Academia, a lo cual, aunque Kushina reclamo a los demás miembros ya que por lo general eran miembros de sus casas los que provocaban incidentes en dichas zonas, la pelirroja solo recibió miradas condescendientes por parte de Fugaku y Hiashi.

La respuesta que recibió por parte del rubio no fue mucho mejor…

"Quizás deberías considerar cerrar los negocios que provocan dichos incidentes, por ejemplo los casinos…"

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Se escuchó de entre las sombras la voz de Jiraiya que desprendía cierta burla en sus palabras. "¿Esa sugerencia tendrá que ver con cierta deuda a dichos establecimientos por parte de una voluptuosa rubia?"

"Eh… ¿Rubia voluptuosa?" Aunque trato de disimularlo, Jiraiya no paso por alto un pequeño titubeo en la voz de Minato, el rubio lo sabía y se lamentaba de sus palabras.

"Espera, había algo más acerca de ella, déjame pensar…" A pesar de sus palabras, Kushina sabía que Jiraiya ya tenía planeada cada palabra para esta discusión y la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro lo demostró. "¡Ah sí! Dejo en prenda este collar…"

Con eso, Jiraiya mostro un collar que estaba compuesto por una hermosa piedra de color verde y unas esferas de metal a cada lado de esta. Minato no necesito más para saber a quién pertenecía ese collar y ahora en verdad se arrepentía de haber mencionado los casinos.

"La zona central de la ciudad está bajo el cargo de la Cuarta Casa, la mayoría de los negocios ahí son de nuestra propiedad, si nos pides que cerremos esos negocios entonces espero que las tres primeras casas paguen la parte que les corresponde de los impuestos de la ciudad" Con gran seriedad en su voz Jiraiya nuevamente miro a los representantes de las tres primeras casas y siguió con su argumento. "Igualmente, de cerrar los negocios todas las deudas deberían liquidarse de inmediato, solo espero que esos alborotadores cuenten con el dinero suficiente"

Por las miradas que recibió Jiraiya, Minato sabía que debía evitar que el tema se extendiera mucho más.

"Solo fue un ejemplo, Jiraiya-san, en todo caso, volviendo al tema principal, si la seguridad pública es mala, eso deberías atenderlo con el jefe de policía..."

"Oh, pero la policía está a cargo de la Segunda casa ¿No es así? Lo que significa que el asunto puede y debe tratarse en este consejo, ¿o me equivoco?" Reclamo Kushina primero a Minato y luego a Fugaku, quien no cambio su expresión de desprecio en ningún momento.

"¿Insinúas que no hacemos nuestro trabajo?" Fue la respuesta de Fugaku ante las palabras de la pelirroja.

"¡Lo que insinuó es que deberías hacer un mejor trabajo!" Contesto Kushina con gran ira en sus palabras.

"¡Kushina! ¡Fugaku! ¡Ya basta!" Antes que el asunto llegara al uso de la fuerza, Minato intervino, aunque claro está, a estas alturas no se podía ya calmar la tensión. "Aunque tienes razón de que la Segunda Casa está a cargo de la policía, ellos no pueden enfocarse únicamente en un sector de la ciudad…"

De nuevo Kushina sintió un enorme deseo de moler a golpes el rostro de Minato, pero justo cuando la pelirroja se encontraba a punto de explotar en contra de los miembros del consejo, el sonido de una voz infantil cantando una vieja canción de preescolar, proveniente de detrás de ella, la saco de ese estado de ira al mismo tiempo que llenaba de curiosidad los rostros de los demás miembros del consejo. Unos segundos después de que el sonido diera inicio, desde detrás de ella surgió de entre las sombras la figura de Shibi, quien sostenía entre sus manos un teléfono celular, propiedad de la pelirroja.

"Kushina, debo recordarte que estamos en medio de una importante reunión, así que las llamadas…"

"Moshi-moshi…" Contesto Kushina a la llamada sin prestarle atención a los reclamos del rubio, después de todo cualquier cosa era mejor que la reunión. "¡Oh! Sarutobi-sensei, ¿qué sucede? … ¿Qué mi Naruto hizo qué? … ¿Oh, en este momento? Está bien, estaré ahí lo más pronto posible"

Terminando la llamada, la pelirroja dio un vistazo rápido a los otros tres miembros del consejo y tomando un poco de aire miro directamente a Minato y le dijo con una voz calmada y serena.

"Lo siento Namikaze, pero necesito atender un asunto importante"

"Creí haber dejado en claro que no hay nada más importante que el consejo, ¿no es así?" Preguntó el rubio mirando con seriedad a la pelirroja, quien solo sonrió y le miro con un poco de lastima en la mirada.

"Y yo creí haber dejado en claro que mi hijo siempre será más importante que el consejo, ¿cierto?" Con esa respuesta la pelirroja se puso en pie y se dispuso a abandonar la sala. Fue entonces que de detrás de Fugaku y Hiashi se escucharon sonidos que delataban llamadas telefónicas. Por cómo se dieron las conversaciones parecía que al igual que Kushina habían sido convocados a la academia.

"Minato, parece que debo irme también, lo lamento" Dijo seriamente Fugaku mientras se ponía en pie.

"Igual yo, lamento esto" Dijo a su vez Hiashi imitando las acciones de Kushina y Fugaku.

"Parece que la reunión tendrá que ser reanudada en otra ocasión, ya que la mayoría de los miembros se ausentaran" Dijo con tranquilidad Jiraiya, obviamente tratando de burlarse un poco de Minato.

"¡Alto! ¡Nadie abandonara esta sala hasta haber concluido la reunión!" Antes que cualquiera pudiera abandonar la sala Minato alzo la voz con el único fin de dar cuenta de su autoridad. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, uno de sus escoltas rápidamente le entrego un teléfono celular y de inmediato el rubio realizo una llamada. "Habla Minato… me entere que ha sucedido un incidente… no me importa, déjelo pasar… he dicho que lo deje pasar, ¡es una orden!"

Después de esa última aclaración no paso mucho tiempo para que los demás miembros del consejo recibieran llamadas, que indicaban que todo había sido dejado de lado. Después de que las llamadas fueron concluidas, el rubio termino la llamada y se dirigió nuevamente a los demás miembros del consejo.

"Muy bien, parece que el asunto ha quedado aclarado, ahora, ¿podrían volver a sus lugares?" Nuevamente Minato hablaba con calma y serenidad, haciendo que lo que sucedió hace unos minutos pareciera mera ilusión. "Tu hijo puede esperar hasta terminar la reunión, así como cualquier otra cosa que no tenga que ver con el consejo"

A regañadientes, la pelirroja volvió a tomar asiento sin desviar la mirada del rubio.

"Hablando del heredero de la cuarta casa…" Dijo Jiraiya llamando la atención de los miembros del consejo y volviendo el tema hacia el hijo de Kushina. "Como ya lo menciono mi sobrina, hoy es su cumpleaños, el número dieciséis…"

"A menos que nos estén invitando a su fiesta de cumpleaños, no creo que sea un tema para discutir durante el consejo" Contesto irónicamente el rubio retomando su puesto como líder del consejo.

"No queda muy bien que digas eso después de lo de hace un minuto, ¿no lo crees?" Contesto Jiraiya haciéndole ver al rubio su error con las palabras. "Aunque si lo que quieres es una razón para discutirlo en el consejo te daré una…"

Todos miraron con gran inquietud a Jiraiya mientras que este sacaba de entre sus ropas un pergamino, algo que se veía ya muy poco y que solo los que están dentro del círculo de las casas aun guardan entre sus registros.

"Según los registros, entre los decretos aprobados en conjunto por la tercera sala del consejo…"

"Eso fue hace más de mil años ya, Uzumaki" Jiraiya no había terminado de hablar cuando Hiashi lo interrumpió.

"Y sin embargo aún nos regimos por lo acordado por la primera sala, que tuvo lugar hace aún más años atrás" Contesto astutamente Jiraiya, demostrando una vez más porque los rumores sobre el eran ciertos. Si, Jiraiya podría ser un vago y un pervertido, orgulloso de serlo si le piden su opinión, pero todos los que le conocen saben que no deben tomarle a la ligera en discusiones de ningún tipo, sea física o verbalmente.

"Hiashi, por favor, deja continuar a Jiraiya-san" Minato reclamo a Hiashi la interrupción hacia Jiraiya, la reunión había tenido ya suficientes imprevistos. "Jiraiya-san, por favor, continúe"

"Gracias chico, bueno, como decía, antes de la interrupción…"

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por haber leído este segundo capitulo.

Respondiendo a un comentario sobre el primer capitulo: la personalidad de Shino es completamente diferente de la original puesto que ha sido amigo de Naruto y Kiba por muchos años, tanto asi que de algún modo adopto ciertos rasgos que le han hecho ser mas abierto, por así decirlo. Tal y como se menciona con Shibi en este capitulo.

Nuevamente no duden en comentar o sugerir.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Adios.


End file.
